A Twisting Path
by thepheonixqueen
Summary: The road has been a long one for fireflight and sandstorm, but are together again only to be ripped from one another. Can fireflight survive? Will sandstorm cross the line into madness for revenge? First fic, please r/r
1. Chapter 1

A Twisting Path

The sun streamed in through the window, casting its rays over the two forms upon the recharge berth. Sandstorm stirred and woke fully, turning over he gazed upon his berth mate. He couldn't help but wonder once again what it was that drew the two of them together; Primus knew they were extremely different in so many ways. He decided that whatever it was that brought Fireflight and himself together; be it fate, Primus, or accident it didn't matter: they were together and he would never let go and Primus help any 'bot be they Autobot or Decepticon who hurt his Fireflight.

Sideswipe had learned that the hard way when one of his oh so infamous pranks had backfired and struck the unsuspecting Fireflight on his way to meet the triple-changer in the Rec room. Fireflight would have laughed it off with Sandstorm except that in addition to have bright pink paint dumped on him mixed with fake paste gems the strut that had been holding the container suspended had broken and fallen right onto Fireflight and crumpled one of his wings fairly badly. His scream had echoed through the Ark and straight to Sandstorms audio receptors; which caused his to go storming through the halls of the Ark on a mission of "Seek and Destroy": seek Fireflight and destroy what caused him injury. When he arrived he found a mangled winged Fireflight and an apologetic Sideswipe who fled in terror at the expression on Sandstorm's face. Sandstorm had swept Fireflight into his arms being careful not to jar his damaged wing and rushed him to the Med bay, whilst praying that Ratchet the hatchet was currently not on duty. However that was not the case and they were forced to listen to Ratchet rant and scream while repairing the damaged wing; during this time all the Aerialbots, who had picked up on Fireflight's distress over the gestalt link, had arrived had begun to comfort their brother. Seeing that his lover was in good hands, Sandstorm slipped from the bay and began to hunt Sideswipe down for retribution; he found him and made it quite plain to everyone who saw the banged up ball of scrap that Sideswipe had become that Fireflight was to be protected at all costs if they valued their chassis.

Turning from the thoughts of the past, Sandstorm looked over at the for once still sleeping Fireflight, who normally was the one awake first. He savored the moment just taking in the sight of his lover: the way the sun caressed the red, white and black of his paintjob and shimmered upon the gleaming wings. All that would make this moment perfect would have been the knowledge that his beloved's transformation cog was finally fixed. Even in his mind he flinched as he thought back to what had happened almost two weeks ago.

_The battle had been going badly for the Decepticons from almost the beginning; which in hindsight was probably why the next events occurred. _

_"Prime, we need more coverage to the east: Dirge is attempting to get past the perimeter." Prowl reported as he assessed the situation and reported._

_"Aerialbots, provide coverage to the east. Don't let anything through the lines." The noble voice of Optimus said over the com-link._

_"Prime, we need back up east now! Dirge was a diversion, Menasor has taken the field!" came the slightly panicked voice of Red Alert from the vantage of the control room of the Ark, where he was observing the battle from Sky Spy. _

_"Aerialbots: form Superion" Silverbolt commanded and the five became a more powerful one. _

_The arrival of Superion on the field disheartened the remaining cons to the point of yet another retreat; however, Menasor did not follow the plan and continued to attack until hitting Superion in the leg and bringing him down he went for the final blow only to be blocked by the right arm which was slashed badly from the attack and only then did Menasor fall back and retreat_

_As soon as Menasor left, Superion reverted to his base components all of which then clustered around their injured brother as Air Raid screamed for Ratchet to get his aft over here right now. Ratchet had arrived, loaded Fireflight into the back of his alt mode and raced to the med bay where over the course of several long hours he repaired the damaged bot to the near health. However it was when he was repairing Fireflight that Ratchet discovered that his transformation cog had cracked and would need to be rebuilt. So it was that Fireflight was unfortunately grounded. Fortunately it was just after Fireflight had left the med bay and returned to the Aerialbots' hanger that the Wreckers had made orbit and Sandstorm had rushed to his side as soon as he heard of the others injuries._

Looking back, Sandstorm couldn't help the thought of "if I'd been there", he knew that if he had been then maybe Fireflight would be alright, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. He blamed himself even though Flight had told him several times it wasn't his fault. All he could think was that he would never allow anything bad happen to his Flight again.


	2. Chapter 2

gestalt = Gestalt link

_Comm. Chatter _= com chatter

A Twisting Path

Chapter 1

Fireflight woke to sunshine streaming through the window above his berth in the Aerialbots quarters in their hanger. He on-lined his optics to the sight of his lover gazing at him with the spark stopping smile that only he was privileged to see.

"Morning Sandy", chirped Fireflight to his partner.

"Morning Firefly" replied Sandstorm using the pet name he had for Fireflight.

Fireflight shivered as he heard Sandstorm use that pet name, knowing that Sandstorm had never called any of the lovers in his past by anything but their names. Sandstorm reached over and pulled Fireflight into his embrace as they cuddled on the berth. They were just getting comfortable when…

"_Sandstorm, this is Springer, we need you back on Xantium for a briefing in one hour." _came over the comm. Channel causing both mechs on the berth to groan in irritation.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Sandstorm said with tenderness that any mech, besides the one he was sharing a berth with, would have never thought the triple-changer capable of.

Fireflight smiled at him as he walked out the door before rising from the berth himself and jogging a bit caught up with Sandstorm saying:

"I'll walk with you Sandstorm; the med bay isn't too far from the other hanger."

"That's right, you have another exam today. Hopefully Ratchet has you transformation cog finished finally. Sorry I can't go with you, maybe Air Raid will be able to." Replied Sandstorm as they approached the hanger. With gentleness at odds with his normal personality sandstorm drew Fireflight in for a quick but very passionate kiss.

"I'll see you very soon, Firefly" sandstorm said with a slight smirk, "and if your transformation cog is fixed, I'll go flying with you."

The look of joy that spread across Fireflight's face at his words filled Sandstorm with a fierce joy and protectiveness at being the one who could make him so happy.

"I'll see you later then," chirped Fireflight as he hugged his lover one more time before heading towards the med bay, where Ratchet the Hatchet awaited him for a systems check and hopefully the re-installation of his transformation cog. Sandstorm promising to go flying with him if it was re-installed showed that he was able to tell how much being grounded for the past few weeks was driving him glitchy. He longed to be able to fly again, he couldn't stand being stranded on the ground or worse being left behind during battle. But even worse than that, he felt that he was letting his brothers and the Autobots down: with him out of the fight his brothers couldn't form Superion and that left them and the Autobots vulnerable to the Decepticons.

There you are 'flight Came the thought over the gestalt link. Turning Fireflight saw Air Raid walking towards him and smiled as he reached him and said "Do you need someone to walk you to the med bay, I heard that message go out to all the Wreckers and figured Sandstorm wouldn't be able to take you."

"If it won't be a problem, I wouldn't want to be a bother or anything…" Fireflight began only to be cut off by Air Raid saying "A bother? You took a massive hit to save us and you think walking you to be repaired would be a bother? Nonsense! Now come on, you know how much Ratchet hates it when people are late!"

They walked to the med bay and heard the normal sounds of chaos coming from within, telling everyone within hearing range that Ratchet the Hatchet had found another victim and was putting the fear of Primus into him.

"Um, Ratchet? If you're not too busy, I'm here for the exam." Said Fireflight hesitantly as Air Raid kept him from fleeing for Ratchet in mid-diatribe was a force that scared even the elite Wreckers.

"WHAT? Oh, it's you Fireflight, get on the berth over there and I'll get to you in a second. As for you Mirage, I don't even want to know why you felt the Primus forsaken need to be in the rec. room with that slaggin' cloaking generator on, but if you ever fraggin' do it again I don't care how many Dinobots step on you! You can just fix yourself! Now get the pit out of my med bay!!!"

Turning to the two hesitant Aerials after the now meek and trembling Mirage fled the bay as though Megatron was on his heels Ratchet began to pull instruments from his subspace.

"Now hold still, Fireflight! I need to run some diagnostics to see how your self-repair systems are handling the remaining damages." Said Ratchet as he plugged a few cables into their respective ports and began to observe a read-out with the results displayed upon it.

Air raid shifted a little as he watched his brother try not to squirm while Ratchet ran his tests. He couldn't help but feel responsible. No one outside of the gestalt team knew the truth of the recent battle: Superion hadn't moved his arm, Fireflight had somehow (even they didn't know how exactly) taken control of his body from Superion and blocked Menasor's attack on his own. All the Aerialbots felt that they should have somehow been able to better protect their younger brother. For that was how they view Fireflight, true they had all been brought on-line together but Fireflight's pure overwhelming innocence and naiveté led to an unavoidable sense of protectiveness in his brothers. Thus the fact that the one they felt the strongest need to protect had in fact saved them, nearly paying with his life to do so in the process, sat very unwell with them. Speaking of their brothers…

Raid, how is he doing? Any info yet on his repairs? came the query from Skydive in his role as second in command of the Aerialbots.

Ratchet has just started; I'll let you know in a bit. Bolt still in the meeting? came Air raid's response.

Yeah, I don't envy him trying to avoid the question of how Flight managed to over-ride the gestalt mind. replied Skydive

Why would he even tell them that he did? groused Slingshot in an even worse mood then usual ever since the incident.

Prowl figured it out somehow, that bot is freaky sometimes with his thought processes. He sees everything! Silverbolt spoke briefly I've got to go, tell me when there is any news.

Hang on, Ratchet is coming back. I'll let you guys know what's up! Air raid said and slipped from the gestalt link, turning to his brother who had fortunately missed that little conversation thanks to the testing Ratchet put him through.

"Well, the progress is encouraging; your self-repair systems have almost finished the last of the repairs. I'll go ahead and schedule you to come back in three days and we'll go ahead replace your transformation cog." Ratchet said turning to the data pad on the berth beside him and making the entry for Fireflight's next appointment.

Fireflight looked a little sad that he was still going to have to wait for another three days before he could finally fly again, being stuck on the ground really was horrible and his case of cabin fever seemed to get worse every hour. Air raid seemed to pick up on this, because he turned to 'flight and said, "Don't worry, the next three days will go by in a flash! Then you and sandstorm can go and spend some 'quality time' together!" Fireflight blushed and Air raid smirked even bigger at his little brother's embarrassment over the innuendo.

"Enough of that! If you're going to start being a pain in the aft do it somewhere else! Fireflight you're finished, you can leave now. Don't forget; three days you come back!" snarked Ratchet as he turned to his office to update Fireflight's file. Fireflight and Air raid got off the berth they had been sitting on and headed for the door.

Dive? Bolt? Sling? Got an update for you guys! Doc says that Flight will get his cog replaced in three days! So we need to keep him distracted until then.

three days? Finally, he needs to get some sky under soon before he goes crazy, well more so anyway came the less than helpful response from Slingshot.

Never mind him, thank you for the update Air Raid Skydive replied to the update.

Yes, thank you Air Raid. I'll relay to Prime. Silverbolt spoke briefly over the link before returning to his meeting.

"Come on Flight, I'll walk with you back to the hanger." Air Raid said as he opened the door.

BEEP-BEEP DECEPTICONS ATTACKING BEEP-BEEP DECEPTICONS ATTACKING

"Flight wait here!" yelled Air Raid as he began to sprint to the launch pad in the hanger.

"Wait! I want to help!" Fireflight cried out in distress knowing that his brothers would be fighting and he would be left behind.

"Flight, no! If you went out there the Decepticons wouldn't hesitate to finish you off. We failed to protect you last time, we won't fail you again!" Air Raid spoke very seriously as he said this, making it very clear that this wasn't just him but all of his brother's opinions on the matter.

"Fireflight, if you really want to help, First Aid is manning the med bay this time as a trial run. If you could help him, if he needs it, to prep the bay for any wounded we take perhaps?" Ratchet said trying to hide the deep compassion that lurked behind the infamous temper of the "Hatchet".

"I guess I could do that," said Fireflight not looking as downcast "if you think that it would help?" Even a stone would have melted in sympathy at the look the dreaded Big Blue Optics now gave to Ratchet and Air Raid.

"Absolutely! I think it would be a great way to help us, I'll let Silverbolt know where you are okay." Said Air raid as he headed out the door to the runway in the Aerialbot's hanger.

Ratchet turned to Fireflight and said "First Aid will be here in a few minutes, his instructions are on this data pad." With that he set a data pad on the berth and headed out to the main entrance to begin triage on the wounded.

Fireflight began to tidy up a little as he waited for First Aid to arrive.

Meanwhile, in other parts of the Ark…

BANG! With a loud pop of displaced air, Skywarp teleported into the Ark. Looking around, he spotted the entrance to the laboratories of the Autobots' scientists and began trying to pick the lock.

In the security center Red Alert jerked up at the sounds of the internal alarm sounding and turned to see Skywarp attempting to break into the labs. Quickly he activated the Autobot comm. "All available Autobots report to the labs! Decepticon incursion!"

Fireflight looked up and headed through the doors that connected the labs and medbay together, though separated by two sets of blast resistant doors at each end (just in case Wheeljack had a really good or really bad day), and responded to Red Alert. "Red, this is Fireflight I'm in position on the other side of the doors!"

At those words, the remaining Aerialbots, Ratchet, and Red Alert froze in fear for a moment before they began to try and talk him into leaving the 'con to someone else.

"Flight, what the frag are you thinking get the slag out of there!" came the angry yell from Slingshot.

"Flight, you're not 100% yet! Please return to the medbay and let the others deal with Skywarp!" came the worried Silverbolt and Air Raid echoed the sentiment across the gestalt link.

"Fireflight, if you don't get the frag out of the lab right now, I'll weld you to a berth until I decide that you won't try to pull dumb aft stuff like this anymore!" Ratchet bellowed across the comm..

Fireflight did not respond, instead he focused on the door as the lock was suddenly shot off and Skywarp entered the lab. Fireflight shot at him, clipping him on the wing tip. Skywarp yelped in pain then took aim at the annoying Aerialbot, desciding that if he could he'd get the plans he was sent for and take out one of the seekers biggest pains in the aft.

Skywarp aimed and fired but Fireflight ducked and the round impacted straight into a shelving unit filled with volatile chemicals. The resulting boom shook not just the ark but the mountain itself. Skywarp slowly stood up and shoved several pieces of the ceiling off of himself, looking around the lab was in shambles; the plans he had been sent to steal were no doubt lost. Turning to the door, he saw Fireflight pinned beneath a girder that had fallen across his back and wings half crushed by the weight.

g..g..guys? came the weak message from Fireflight seeking his brothers for help and reassurance.

Flight! Are you okay? Flight! his brother's worried voices reached out over the link, but Fireflight could only stare over his shoulder in horror as Skywarp reached for him with an evil smirk.

"You're coming with me Auto scum!" Then he grabbed Fireflight and they disappeared.

Author's note:

Sorry for the long delay, I'm in the military and just returned from Iraq and had re-intgration classes to go through and leave (vacation).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers: I merely borrow and occasionally torment them for the greater good. (And my enjoyment in watching a fragged off Sandstorm destroy some cons)

Also, to make one thing clear, a youngling about to receive a final frame upgrade is the equivalent of a human who is 17-18, a high school senior age grouping. NOT CHILDREN! Keep your minds out of that gutter please!

_Comm. Chatter=_ comm. Link

.: gestalt link:. = gestalt link (sorry about last time)

A Twisting Path

Chapter Two

.: FLIGHT! CAN YOU HEAR US? FLIGHT!:.

Fear never before felt raced through the Aerialbots as they frantically tried to raise their brother.

.:Flight, this isn't funny! Answer us! Flight?:.

Desperation filled their processors with horrible scenarios, the last they had heard of their brother was a faint rasping voice that called out to them in fear and pain; now they could not hear even that.

"Red Alert, can you see 'Flight on any of the cameras?" Skydive asked quickly as their attempts over the gestalt link failed again.

"Negative, the… the cameras in the labs are not functioning. It seems there was an explosion…" came Red Alert's dutiful but sad response.

The Aerialbots flinched at the thought of Fireflight caught in an explosion in Wheeljack's lab. Any explosion would have been bad but any explosion in Wheeljack's lab always seemed to be at least twice as potent as any other.

As the news was relayed, below Megatron had called for the usual retreat while once again yelling that it was all Starscream's fault. With a sigh of relief, the Autobots began to return and take stock of the damaged incurred in the skirmish and to search for Fireflight.

.:What…what if he, he's…? :, came the hesitant question from Air Raid as the horrific thought clung to his processor like a barnacle to a ship's hull.

**MEANWHILE ABOARD THE NEMESIS**

As the haze in front of his optics began to clear, Fireflight struggled to turn his head only to end up getting brutally slapped upside his helm.

"Don't even think about moving slaggin' Autobot." Hissed Skywarp lowly as he proceeded to drag Fireflight down one of the Nemesis' corridors. Suddenly dropping the still paralyzed Aerialbot to the floor Skywarp pressed the keypad to gain entry to a place Fireflight knew he did NOT want to be.

"Well, Skywarp at last you return…why have you brought this...filth into my throne room? Never mind. Do you have the information you were sent for?" came the ominous voice of Megatron echoing through the throne room and sending shivers of terror through the little jets frame.

"Oh, glorious Megatron I…regret I was unable to retrieve the information…" that was as far as Skywarp got before Megatron rose from his throne and with one hit sent Skywarp skidding across the room.

"You failed to retrieve the information!?! You worthless…" Megatron pulled out his cannon and prepared to fire.

"Wait Megatron! I was able to get a hostage! We can trade him for the information we need and more! Look…" quickly rising Skywarp grabbed the back of Fireflight's helm forcing him to stare into the face of the most evil tyrant in the universe, "…this is one of the members of the Aerialbot Gestalt! His brothers would do anything to get him back as would Prime!"

"Perhaps, Skywarp. You are forgiven, this time. Soundwave, summon Motormaster: I think he would like to…welcome our newest guest. Skywarp, drag the Autobot to a holding cell!" with the orders given Megatron returned to his throne before steepling his fingers and with an evil smirk said, "Now we shall see who wins this round Prime."

**BACK AT THE ARK**

The Aerialbots arrived at the remains of Wheeljack's lab, with horrified optics they took in the carnage before them. After a single shared look they separated and began searching the debris for any sign of their lost brother. While digging through the rubble, they were suddenly interrupted by Inferno, "Silverbolt, Red would like y'all ta get to the control room. He's found somethin' y'all need to see."

Quickly, disentangling themselves from the wreckage they scrambled down the halls of the Ark to the control room only to find not just Red Alert, but Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide there as well and none of them look happy.

"Silverbolt, we have news. However, I'm not sure how good it will seem to you and your brothers…" Optimus started, "Red Alert, play the footage you were able to retrieve."

Red Alert turned in his seat to look at the four brothers, "I was able to recover some of the footage from a security camera down the hall from Wheeljack's lab before it went offline."

Having spoken, Red Alert typed a command into the computer and on the main screen the recovered footage appeared. There the four remaining Aerialbots saw to their horror their little brother pinned beneath a girder to the ground. As the footage continued to show what the camera could see through the large hole in the wall into the lab, it was all the four brothers could do to keep from sinking to the ground in relief as they saw Fireflight start trying to move.

.: See, told ya he'd be fine:. Came Air Raid's cocky response, although his brothers all felt his relief and their worry faded a little.

.:Don't start the party just yet, look!:. Skydive still watched the monitor and saw to his and his brothers horror as Skywarp stumbled over to the trapped jet, dragged him roughly from under the girder and warped away with Fireflight.

.:NO! No, not 'flight! Oh, primus! What are we gonna do?:. Air raid sank to his knees and his wings shook with the force of his sobs of despair at the mere thought of what the cons at this very minute might be doing to his sweet daydreaming brother.

.:Oh, Primus!:. The Aerialbots began to tremble in fear of what could happen to their little brother who was so sweet and naïve at times.

"Don't worry we will get him back," said Optimus Prime "Megatron must know that we will pay a ransom to get him back."

"Yeah, don't cha worry none! I'll have Mirage go and check in on Flight." Jazz stated trying to cheer the younger bots up.

Inferno nodded only to freeze for a moment, saying "Oh slag!"

"What's wrong 'ferno?" Jazz asked quizzically, tilting his helm to the side.

Inferno looked at all the bots in the room before looking back to Jazz, "Who the frag gets to tell THIS to Sandstorm!?!"

Simply the mention of Sandstorm sent everyone in the room into a state of shock. Oh frag they were so getting slagged for this.

**IN ORBIT ABOARD THE **_**XANTIUM **_

"What the frag do you mean I can't return to Earth? The 'all clear' has already been given and the decepticons have left the area!" roared Sandstorm at Springer as his leader relayed the order sent by Optimus Prime.

"I don't know why Sandstorm! But you will obey the order! Prime said he would send an explanation shortly." Springer stated trying desperately to calm the volatile triple-changer from ripping off any helms, his own included.

"Springer, we got a message coming in from HQ! Prime says its urgent for you and Sandstorm!" came the call over the intercom from Roadbuster on the bridge.

"We'll take it down here, switch it to the rec-rooms main screen." Replied Springer as he headed for the door, Sandstorm following in irritation at the delay in returning to the bot he loved, the _only_ bot he had ever loved.

Sandstorm thought back to his past, something he didn't usually do as it was not pleasant at the time and even now was painful to remember what he had been, and what had been done to him.

**FLASHBACK: **

_**LOWER CITY KAON, PLEASURE DISTRICT**_

_The thrum of excitement in the air mixed with the heady scents of ozone and lust to create a hedonistic atmosphere within the casino. All around Cybertron mechs and femmes dreamt of coming here to relax and 'enjoy' the nightlife and the gambling. The Casino was called "The Pit of Delights" and every vice imaginable and some that were not were all available: for a price, of course. _

_Cantos had built this casino himself, made it what it was and it had made him very, very rich. As Cantos surveyed the floor of the casino, he imagined the credits that would soon be his. His avaricious dreams were interrupted by one of his bodyguards, "Sir, the package has been delivered and is awaiting you inspection in the usual room." _

_Cantos' faceplates shifted into a licentious smirk; he so enjoyed 'inventorying' his new 'stock'. With a sudden push from the railing of the balcony, Cantos headed towards the elevator and before the doors shut ordered that he was not to be disturbed unless a dire emergency. As the elevator descended, Cantos began composing himself for the role he had to play in the 'supply room'; he loved this part of the job. The doors then opened into a large room filled with twenty mech and femme younglings, all of which were about to get their final frame upgrades and transfer out of the Youth Centers in a few orns. As he looked around he had to admit that there was quite a catch this time, the Youth Center's security was slipping if his agents had managed to lure away and abduct this many younglings and they all looked quite tasty. _

"_Good morning Younglings! I am so happy we found you in time," began Cantos as he slowly began to weave a trap, " The centers have been frantic in trying to find you all. We have arranged transportation for you all in the morning, so please follow the proctors and they will take you to your dormitory rooms for the night." Cantos watched as the young mechs and femmes began to migrate towards his employees that lined the wall, naturally separating into groups of mechs and femmes as they had in the Youth Center. _

'_This is far too easy' Cantos thought to himself and began to make his nefarious plans. It would be the same routine as whenever he 'freshened' he stock. The naïve young mechs and femmes would be lead to their rooms, probably the first time they had ever had a room to themselves, and go innocently to their berths. They wouldn't realize until the morning that they were locked in their rooms and tomorrow he would send his teams in to begin their final upgrades to the "unique" designs that were called for in high class pleasure mechs and femmes. As the doomed youths headed out of the room, one young mech in a warm orange and cream paintjob caught his optic. Pulling up his data sheet he quickly located the mech's information: _

_**NAME: SANDSTORM**_

_**CLASSIFICATION: COURIER, **_

_**SPECIALIITY: URGENT AND EMERGENCY TRANSMISSIONS**_

_**ALT MODE: HOVER VEHICLE, RACING DESIGN**_

_**NOTES: **__Subject is strong-willed but appears to be breakable. Mind wipe may be needed in order to occur. Training scores shows subject is a quick learner and will be easily trained once properly broken._

'_Sandstorm, hmm…I think I found my newest toy' thought Cantos as the unsuspecting mech was lead away._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Upon arriving at the rec-room Springer and Sandstorm headed to the large viewer screen which flashed on, showing the command center of the Autobots HQ on the ARK. Sandstorm was filled with growing unease and panic as he saw not only Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet but the Aerialbots seemed to be there as well, although to his dismay, which he kept hidden, he could not see Fireflight.

"Springer, Sandstorm, I apologize for the delay. However, grave information has come to our attention regarding…" began Optimus only to be interrupted by Air Raid breaking into his speech, very panicky before turning to the screen and saying something that froze the energon in Sandstorm's fuel lines:

"Sandstorm! The cons…they took him! That fragger Skywarp snuck on board and…and the Decepticons have Fireflight!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own! Merely torturing on a whim, for our enjoyment! Muhaha!

Warnings: Torture, Non-Con (I'll try not to use a lot of detail)

*Tissue warning: poor Fireflight*

:Gestalt chatter:

"_Comm chatter" _

Twisting Path

Chapter 3

Sandstorm stared at the vid screen, the words echoing in his processor as he fought to prevent them from sinking in. In his head all he could think was 'NO! NO! Not my Firefly' this was then followed by various scenarios whereby he eviscerated multiple Decepticons very, **very**, _**very**_, slowly.

"**WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DECEPTICONS HAVE FIREFLIGHT**?" came the low, ominous growl from Sandstorm's vocals that sent shivers up the support structures of every mech present.

"Skywarp attempted to infiltrate the base, Fireflight went to try to fight him off. We tried to keep him in medbay but he refused and then Wheeljack's lab exploded and Skywarp took Fireflight!" Air raid replied pulling a 'Bluestreak' in his anxiety as Silverbolt and Skydive each placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sandstorm stared at the screen a klick longer then turned and before anyone could stop him (if any was glitched enough to try with the rage he was in), Sandstorm had made it to the shuttle bay and taken a shuttle back to the surface. The stunned Wreckers looked at each other's face plates then turned to the ones on the screen before Scoop asked "So is Smokescreen taking bets on how long it takes him to find Flight yet?"

**Meanwhile on the Nemesis**

Motormaster was, not happy (he was never happy), but he was…content in many ways. He looked with smug satisfaction at the crumpled form within the holding cell. He smirked as he saw the shredded wings twitch slightly in pain even with the mech currently offline. As he left the brig he readjusted his codpiece, he couldn't wait to come back after making his report to Megatron and seeing how much the poor little Autobot would cry this time as he took him.

"Lord Megatron," Motormaster began, "What are your orders for the prisoner? He is…broken for the moment."

"Did you prepare the…package Soundwave?" asked Megatron, smirking as he imagined the reactions the Autobots would have to the little 'home movie' they would shortly receive. He chuckled darkly thinking back to the rather lovely screams that had rung through the Nemesis' halls as the Stunticons and the Seekers had had their fun with the little jet.

"Recording in route Lord Megatron" Soundwave rumbled in his monotone, he himself had been disappointed, trying to find anything of value in the head of the Autobot prisoner was nearly impossible, to much random fluff would appear. This made Soundwave wonder how the bot even managed to get airborne let alone fly.

"Excellent Soundwave! Now I do believe I'll go…question…the Autobot, personally. Inform me when the Autobots receive their special delivery." Chuckling evilly Megatron stood and headed to the brig for his own turn with the captive little jet.

**AT THE ARK**

The Autobots in the command center were preparing to deal with one fragged off triple-changer at any moment. The launching of the shuttle and the knowledge that Sandstorm would be like a vengeful demon straight from the deepest depths of the pit had every mech not needed to have barricaded themselves in their quarters to stay out of the line of fire in the brawl to come.

The calm before the storm was suddenly broken by the appearance of the mech himself. Sandstorm stalked into the command center, stopped in the center of the room looked around and demanded, "HOW THE FRAGGIN PIT DID YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"Now Sandstorm," Prime began trying to calm the mech down a little "We will get him back! Megatron knows that we will pay a ransom to get him back so we must wait for his demands." Sandstorm's reply was cut off by the appearance of Mirage and Red Alert both of whom looked vaguely frightened.

"Prime, Mirage encountered Laserbeak by the entrance and he dropped a recording disc. It's addressed to you and the Aerialbots. I've scanned it for traps and viruses and it appears to be clean." Red Alert said proffering the disc to Optimus.

"Thank you both." Replied Optimus as he took the disc, then turned and asked the Aerialbots, "Do you wish to view it here or in the conference room where there is more privacy?"

"We'll watch it in the conference room, then if anyone else needs to see it we can call them in instead of having everyone come charging in here to see the disc." Stated Silverbolt. The Aerialbots, Optimus Prime, the command staff and Sandstorm headed towards the conference room.

Sandstorm couldn't help thinking back to his past, to the last time he had worried this hard about anyone…

**FLASHBACK**

_**Lower City Kaon, Pleasure District, "The Pit of Delights" Casino and Brothel**_

_Sandstorm woke the next cycle groggy and confused, 'Where am I? This isn't Youth Center Gamma?' _

_Rising from the berth, he looked around at the small room. Berth, small waste receptacle in an enclosed alcove and that was it. Sandstorm went to the door and tried to leave but it was locked from without. He called out "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?!? I think this door is broken!" _

_He had barely spoken when the door opened but before he say anything else two absolutely huge mechs came in, grabbed him, and held him still while a smaller mech injected something into his fuel line, and he passed out. _

_Sandstorm awoke in what appeared to be a medical bay but as he woke up further the cries of pain and sobbing came into focus. Looking around he saw mechs and femmes he had seen yesterday and some from his Youth center, all strapped down to the berths and having their outer armor reformatted. As he watched he saw a big mech from his Youth Center, Earthjoiner was his name being dragged kicking and screaming by two big mechs out of the medical bay and by Primus, his armor! It looked like something out of the forbidden data pads that Caretaker Lightskimmer was always being yelled at for leaving around; it was all small parts that left most of the protoform bare and barely covered the interface panel at all. _

_Sandstorm could only look on in horror as his armor was also reformatted until he was equally as scantily clad. As his two 'escorts' began to drag him away, he suddenly saw across the bay a very familiar faceplate: Windsong, his best friend from sparklinghood was lying there being reformatted as well. Sandstorms spark seemed to freeze, not Windsong, Windsong who was chronically shy and timid and needing Sandstorm to protect him. Windsong, whom many thought to be a femme at first because he was so small and dainty, who was studying to be medic with his tiny hands , no this was wrong, so wrong. He began to struggle harder trying to get to his friend, in the commotion he saw Windsong look his way then begin to call out to him for help, he was scared. Then another needle prick and Sandstorm howled as he awoke once more in his tiny room, his tiny __**cell **__his mind corrected lying on the floor and he grimaced as he looked down at his 'new armor'. Sandstorm walked back to the berth and sat beginning to plot how to escape and rescue Windsong and get them both the frag out of this nightmare._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

As the group arrived in the conference room, everyone took a seat as Optimus placed the disc in the player. That done he turned to his soldiers and asked, "Is everyone ready?"

Author note: Sorry for the delay, real life is kicking my aft right now.


	5. Chapter 5

A Twisting Path

Chapter 4

Into the Abyss

**In the conference room of the Ark**

The Aerialbots sat there in silence, the sheer shock of what they had just seen on the vid screen had frozen their very cores in horror and disgust. Sandstorm still glared at the now blank vid screen as he seethed internally with infernal visions of maiming, torturing and slowly, oh yes oh so slowly, eviscerating the Decepticons who had appeared on the screen.

Silverbolt suddenly rose and sprinted to a waste receptacle as his tanks purged violently as his mind and body tried to reject the knowledge of what had happened to his beloved baby brother but as he shook and trembled the images forced their way back to the front of his mind.

_Fireflight was standing, barely, his peds just touching the ground as he was suspended by chains wrapped tight enough around his wrists that energon was weeping from the wounds. The dim lightning of the cell made the scene even more ominous: as Megatron watched from a corner, Astrotrain flicked the whip in his servo lightly before snapping it against the captive jets sensitive wings causing Fireflight to scream and weep. It had broken the sparks of the remaining Aerials as their little brother screamed for them to help him as he cried out over and over in agony. _

Skydive helped Silverbolt stand after several dry heaves signaled an end to the purging, feeling his leader and brother's anguish at the knowledge that their innocent brother was forced to endure such evil. His thoughts turned to the images haunting his own processor and those of his brothers echoing in the gestalt mind link.

_Starscream approaching the trembling helpless jet with Skywarp beside him, reaching out and slowly and cruelly grabbing the flaps and slats of Fireflight's wings and deliberately shredded and tore them off of the main wing surface. Thundercracker, merely watching from a corner a smirk of his face, laughed at the poor little jets tears and calling encouragement to his trine. …_

_The stunticons gloating on having brought down their hated rival gestalt: Breakdown digging his claws into Fireflight's optics to 'make him stop staring'; Wildrider finishing what the command trine had begun and breaking Flight's wings until only mere stubs remained in place; DeadEnd coolly reaching out and nearly ripping Flight's vocal capacitor from his throat, damaging and shifting his voice to a higher pitch; Dragstrip using his fists and peds to dent and crush his thrusters and stabilizers; and worst of all Motormaster looming over the defenseless jet and ripping off Flight's codpiece and with one swift and agonizing jerk of his fist tore the spike and it's housing from Fireflight's interface panel, laughing at the jets pain saying, 'you don't need this anymore, you won't be spiking anyone here'._

The Aerialbots all huddled together as the images flashed through their collective consciousness and at the last flashback grasped one another and wept at the suffering of the one they tried so hard to protect and had failed. 'Please Flight stay strong, we'll find you and bring you home'.

Sandstorm, watching the remaining Aerialbots mourning the loss of their brother, had different images going through his head, darker ones from the end of the video that the Aerialbots hadn't seen as they had broken down in terror and regret and sorrow watching the images of what had been done to Fireflight.

_Sandstorm stared at the screen as Mixmaster approached the trembling, blinded Autobot jet and stuck an injector into his neck, causing Fireflight, who disliked needles in the best of cases, to scream in agony as the chemical began to flow through his energon lines and affected his processors. Mixmaster turned to Megatron and reported "My lord, the __vene__orexis will take effect in a breem or two." _

"_Excellent," Megatron then walked forward and began tracing his fingers all along the captive jets plating then moving to the interface panel, "I'm going to enjoy this, although you will not little Autobot" _

Sandstorm shuddered and promised revenge for Fireflight's pain and suffering, swearing that Megatron would pay for ever touching the bot Sandstorm loved, even if he had yet to say the words.

_**Meanwhile at the Nemesis**_

The Decepticon High Command sat in the conference room for the weekly progress report on all ongoing actives and projects, proving once again the all middle management personnel are actually Decepticons and Decepticon sympathizers.

"Constructicons: Status of Project?" Soundwave queried as the meeting drew to its closure.

"We require only one final part but it shall require at least another Meta-cycle to complete fabrication before the weapon can be put into operation and destroy the Autobots once and for all." Hook then turned to the screen as it showed the plans for the device. "We need to finish construction of the tectonic modulation amplifier and the weapon will be complete."

Swindle then broke in, "Actually, I know a way to speed up the implementation of this most excellent device."

Megatron and Hook both looked dubiously as the tradesmech.

"Really? How might that be?" came the sneered response from Hook.

"I have a contact that has a similar device, a Modulated Amplification Transmitter that could be quite easily and quickly converted into a tectonic modulation amplifier." Swindle smoothly interjected.

"He is correct, Lord Megatron. If such a device is procured the weapon could be in operation in a mere human month." Hook responded looking at Megatron, "I would encourage the idea of a deal depending on the cost of course."

"Yes, the cost. Tell me Swindle precisely what does your 'contact' want in exchange if we pursue this 'trade'?"

"Well, Lord Megatron that is the lovely irony of the trade! We get a device to destroy the Autobots and all he wants in exchange is, well, that Autobot jet that way captured a few days ago to put to work in his establishment on Cybertron."

"And what establishment is that Swindle?" came Megatron's growled response.

"He is a mech named Cantos and he is the owner of a casino called the "Pit of Delights" and is in need of new stock for his, well, rather ample stable of pleasure and breeding mechs and femmes." Swindle said cautiously hoping he wasn't about to intimately know the workings of fusion cannon.

"HA! HA! HA! Ah, yes, the look on the Autobot's faces when I tell them what became of their precious little jet. Prime will go to his doom knowing that he condemned that mech to life of slavery and sexual perversion. Swindle make the deal!"

Megatron then rose and before the others could rise as well swept out the door to better spend time with their 'guest' before the trade was made. The little jetling screamed so beautifully that he would have to check up on him in his life, over and over again. Megatron's smiled as he entered the prison ward and entered the cell where the mangled form of the jet sat curled into a corner as much as he could with his wing-stumps in the way.

"Come here, little Autobot! It's time for your medicine and then we shall play."

Fireflight merely whimpered and tried to push further into the corner as Megatron unsub-spaced the injector with the veneorexis and stuck the jet with needle watching as it took effect and the mech slipped into a semi-conscious state.

"Play time, jetling! Muwhaha!"

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the long delay, my job required me to move! Between settling into a new place and unpacking I lost my original notes. Then work got hectic and I have to keep going out of town for a week at a time for work.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Transformers or Mélange which is from Frank Herbert's Dune.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS DARK AND CONTAINS NON-CON - If you don't like Don't read!**

A Twisting Path

Chapter 5

_**Aboard the Nemesis **_

The light of the cell coming on suddenly hit Fireflight in the optic as Hook entered the cell. He drew back in terror at the idea of another Decepticon touching _touching him NO make it stop Silver? Dive? HELP! PLEASE! Raid? Sling?NO! NOT THERE! STOP STOP HELP HELP SANDSTORM! _

_**SMACK**_

Fireflight stared up at the Decepticon medic as he began to repair some the more severe damage to his frame, wincing as he sealed the stumps of his wings closed and tidied up some of the injuries the Decepticons had left in their torture and 'amusements'. After the last welds were in place Hook reached down and grabbed the statis cuffs that held his wrists and yanked him to his feet. Mixmaster lowered the energized bars that sealed the cell and Hook began to drag him down the hall. Flight struggled weakly knowing that no matter what, he was safer in his cell than anywhere a Decepticon took him. His struggles only earned him a backhand slap to the faceplates and Hook continuing to drag him forward through the maze of corridors and hallways that made up the Nemesis. He was unceremoniously dropped to the floor where he fell in a heap dazedly. As Fireflight looked up he saw to his horror not only Hook but Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and Swindle standing before him. Quickly looking around for a place to hide or a way to escape he realized there would be none for he was trapped inside a large shuttle bay with the top hierarchy of the Decepticons. That thought alone made Flight tremble with fear and terror as all the occupants in the room stared at him with varying amounts of interest.

Moments later, the outer doors opened and a medium sized shuttle landed neatly on a shuttle pad near to where the oddly mixed group stood. The shuttles doors opened and down swept, with a grandiose and theatrically dramatic entrance, a large mech with cold and calculating optics.

"I am Cantos! I believe you have been expecting me." Spoke the newly arrived mech.

"Yes," spoke Swindle "We have the mech we spoke of, do you have your part of the deal?"

'Deal? They had to be speaking of him as the mech but what deal? This didn't sound good!' thought Fireflight as the mech who called himself Cantos looked at him like a Kremzeek looks at a power outlet. 'And THAT look can't be good.'

"I have the part you specified, yes, and this is the mech?" Cantos walked forward as he spoke, slowly circling the cringing Autobot that was badly injured. "You're sure this is the one I wanted?"

"Yes, this is the Aerialbot Fireflight whom Sandstorm has been fra- err, courting so to speak." Swindle spoke quickly to reassure the customer as always.

Two large mechs opened a hatch on the side of the shuttle and began to unload a large piece of machinery and then stood to the side of it clearly guarding the item until told it was permitted to allow the Decepticons to retrieve it.

"I shall verify the information and if it is correct than the deal shall be completed." Cantos pulled a scanner and swept it over Fireflight before studying the results and with a nod the two mechs guarding the machinery moved forward and seized Fireflight and began to drag him aboard the shuttle despite his feeble struggling.

"The part is yours. Good to do business with you." Cantos began to turn and board his shuttle.

"Ah, Cantos one more thing…" Swindle began before gesturing to the side where three large barrels stood, "You'll need these as well for him, he's been injected with a substance known as mélange*"

"Mélange? So he needs it or he'll die? Well that's one way to keep him from running away." Cantos laughed darkly then sent a mech to load the barrels onboard the shuttle and then boarded the shuttle himself and departed.

Swindle then turned to Megatron and said "Well, that went well. You have your part my lord."

"Indeed, Swindle. Soundwave send the constructicons to pick up the machine and begin to retrofit it for the device. I want it done in a week." Megatron declared and swept from the shuttle bay.

_**AT THE ARK**_

The Aerialbots sat slumped together in a dejected ball of misery in their quarters, simply staring at the door that leads to their missing brother's room. The silence seemed to press in without Flight's bright babble to keep it at bay. They kept sending pulses through the bond hoping to feel their brother even in the slightest amount. Every empty pause where their brother should have responded made their sparks hurt in sorrow and painful regret as each thought 'if I'd only'.

:Bolt, my spark hurts. I miss him so much.:

:I know, Air Raid. We all feel the same. We'll get him back, you'll see.:

At the platitude, Slingshot stalked to the large window that overlooked the fields and runways, his face hard as he fought to control his rage. His posture deflated as he glanced to the side and stared at the small divan pulled snug to the glass, and the dusty collection of art supplies that silently awaited their owner's hands once more. Turning he reached for and forlornly gazed at one of Fireflight's last paintings: a portrait of the five Aerialbots seated outside at the nearby lake, smiles on all their faces, blithely unaware of the horrific future looming on the horizon. Slingshot continued to look, a quick, furtive check revealed no one looking his way, as he clutched the canvass to his spark and several energon tears dripped from his optics as his spark called out: _"Oh Fireflight, little brother, where are you?"_

_**ON THE SHUTTLE 'DECADENCE'**_

Cantos gazed upon the now unconscious mech that lay before him. He could tell in one look how badly injured the mech was from his obvious poorly replace optics, for he doubted that he was supposed to have one red and one purple optic, to the mangled wing stumps and devastated thrusters. With one flick of his wrist, he removed the mech's codpiece exposing the interfacing circuits and the moderate damage it had sustained; most noticeably the missing spike housing and the spike itself.

"Sir, shall we begin?" the medic stood ready to begin or wait, well aware of the volatile nature of the mech he was owned by and had no desire to be sent to entertain 'guests' as Cantos was want to do to punish his servants who displeased him.

"You may begin; remember to make to the special modifications that I requested and to give him his 'medicine'." Cantos leaned forward and stroked Fireflight's helm, "Oh, what fun I shall have with you! Sandstorm will only make this better when he comes to rescue you and instead finds you with my little surprise."

"Sir, you are aware there will need to be certain alterations to the substructure to allow for some of your requested modifications." The medic knew to phrase his question carefully so as to not arouse his master's anger.

"Yes, I am aware that those alterations must occur. Carry on with his repairs and modifications. Inform me as soon as you complete everything." Cantos then swept from the room and entered the pilot's hatch that served as a small bridge on the shuttle. He sat down in at the main chair and pulled up an entry on the terminal linked to his business operations.

"Has the new shipment come in yet?" the mech on the other end of the transmission quickly sat up at attention at the sound of his owner's voice.

"No, sir. They are expected to arrive roughly the same time as you will master." Cantos looked upset for a moment, then relaxed.

"That may work better for my plans after all."

_**CONFERENCE ROOM OF THE ARK**_

"Has there been any word on Fireflight's whereabouts or condition, Jazz?" Prime looked at his third in command hopefully as he posed the question that the entirety of the Ark wanted to know the answer to.

"I' got nothing, Prime. Mirage is headed to the con base and should call back any sec now." Jazz made his report to Prime trying to keep a cheerful façade in place as he told of no news. The loss of one of the youngest and most naïve mechs had hit the ever upbeat Jazz hard as he always tried to give the war creation mechs some sense of the sparkling and youngling life they would never have.

"Very well, keep me informed when you learn anything new." Prime tried to keep the disappointment from his voice at the lack of progress in finding the missing bot.

_**Dark Alley, Undisclosed Location**_

Sandstorm looked around the dimly lit bar and was forced to suppress a shudder at the unwanted memories being there caused to surface. Sometimes he had wondered if he had been better off not knowing what had happened in his past, but the fact remained at least he knew where he came from and swore he would never be used that way again. Movement from the side drew his attention and was revealed his contact: a slimy black market trader named Foist. Foist walked up and took his seat before beginning an oily schmoozing on his wonderful 'deals'.

"Ah, my good friend Darkhorse! It's been so long since I last had the pleasure of your company! Tell me, what is it you need? No, wait, let me guess! I know! You need weapons, yes?"

"No."

"No? Then, aha, you need supplies! I have a bargain for yo-"

"No."

"Still no? Hmm, no weapons, no supplies. Oh! Something sparkly for your sweetspark?"

**"NO." **Sandstorm growled out, his rage fanned on by the mere thought, let alone mention of his beloved.

"My friend, I am at a loss then! Wait, aha, I have it! You need information, do you not?"

"Yes, I need info on a mech being held prisoner by the Decepticons." Sandstorm straightened up in the seat and locked visor with the mech's optics.

"The Decepticons, oh my, that information will be a bit expensive what with the dangers and all." Foist attempted to look discouraged but his greed made the effort laughable.

Sandstorm reached into his subspace and pulled out a small case and turned it towards Foist before opening it. Inside nestled a deep midnight blue Praxian 'singing' crystal, so named for the crystals reaction to vibrations by producing musical tones.

"I believe that this should cover the info and more, Foist"

Foist avidly stared in awe at the rare crystal, before saying: "Which mech? What does he look like?"

Sandstorm disgustedly shut the case before Foist drowned in his own puddle of oral fluids.

"The mech, I'm looking for in a jet, a young one. An Autobot."

Foist looked at Sandstorm, trying to figure out the angle the bounty hunter Darkhorse was working this time around, but greed overrode caution.

"Give me three jours and I'll have your answers." Foist stood and left the bar quickly, casting longing looks over shoulder at the case beneath Sandstorms hand. He had calls to make.

Sandstorm watched his erstwhile informant leave and began to plan the next step of his quest to recover Fireflight. With a sigh, Sandstorm sub spaced the crystal and withdrew a small holo-still: the image was of Fireflight and himself, with Flight hugging Sandstorm around the waist as though he would never let go and would love every minute of his life by his side. Looking at the image, he knew that he could never return to existing as he had existed before he met his beloved jet, could never go back to what he had been back then…

_**Flashback**_

_**Lower City Kaon, Pleasure District, 'Pit of Delights' Casino and Brothel**_

_Sandstorm had thought that things couldn't get worse, so of course they then proceeded to do so. As he planned the escape of himself and Windsong as well as any others he could, his 'escorts' came back and scooped him up and dragged him from the room once more. Sandstorm stared about trying to memorize the paths taken and looked about for escape routes, when they finally entered a large office and the mech that had spoken to the younglings the day before sat behind a large desk. It was only as the mech turned that Sandstorm saw a tiny femme maybe two or three vorns older than him, with equally scanty attire perched on his lap and being absent mindedly fondled by the large mech. Sandstorm looked in horror at the femme's blank stare and resigned posture, fearing that a vision of his future was now before him. The large mech, stood and walked towards Sandstorm and his handlers, letting the femme fall to the ground without a glance back and circled around Sandstorm looking at him from all sides. _

_"I am Cantos, but you will call me Master. Is this understood?" the large mech placed a single servo digit under Sandstorm's chin forcing their optics to make contact as he spoke._

_"Pit no! You aren't my master! Let me go!" Sandstorm snarled his response and jerked his head away from Cantos' digit only for the hand to send him flying with a powerful back hand slap. Before he could orientate himself a large ped was on his chest the weight of the older mech uncomfortably bearing down on the youth's chassis and spark chamber. _

_"I am your master! You will come to learn this, either easily accepting it or it will be beaten and branded into your hide! Especially if you do care for your little 'friend' as I am told you do." Cantos then turned and with a snap of his fingers, a pair of guards dragged a terrified and quietly weeping Windsong into the office. _

_Sandstorm could only stare in horror at his friend who trembled and wept while being held by the guards. Cantos then gestured to the guards who had brought Sandstorm to the office and removing his foot the guards dragged Sandstorm to his feet. _

_"S-Sandstorm, what, what is going on?" Windsong looked terrified of the entire situation he was in, and he continued to try and shield as much of his form as he could with the skimpy armor plates he had had forced upon him. _

_"You see, Windsong is it? Your little friend Sandstorm is being difficult, so you are here to help teach him a lesson." With those words Cantos dragged the terrified young mech to him and forcefully removed his codpiece, baring him to the room. _

_"NO! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sandstorm bellowed and struggled trying to protect his poor friend only to watch in horror as Cantos removed his own codpiece, lifted Windsong and in one swift and brutal stroke impaled him on his spike. _

_"AHHHHH! Stop! Please it h-hurts!" Windsong was weeping in pain as he was brutally raped before his friend's optics. Sandstorm shrieked and struggled trying to rescue his friend. _

_"Ah, there is nothing like a virgin valve! So tight and the way they squirm, just lovely!" Cantos smirked as he dragged his glossa up Windsong's cheek, tasting the faintly pink tears leaking from his optics. With a few more thrusts, he stiffened and then pulled Windsong off of his spike and dropped on the floor like a piece of rubbish. _

_"You see, Sandstorm, you are nothing here! I control everything and unless you want to see your little friend here fragged until he deactivates then you will do as I say, understand?" Cantos used a single digit to force Sandstorm's horrified optics to meet his as he posed his terrible question. _

_"Put them both in my personal consort quarters. I think I'll keep the little one too." Cantos then cleaned his pelvic girdle and shut his panel before returning to the data pads on his desk. That was the last sight the two youths saw before they were dumped into a new set of quarters together. _

"_Shh, Shh, It'll be alright, I'm here now 'Song. I'm so sorry! It's my entirely fault!" Sandstorm pulled Windsong into his arms and hugged him as the traumatized mech wept into his torso._

Sandstorm rose and left the bar, swearing to every deity there was and with the full conviction of his spark, he wouldn't fail Fireflight like he had failed Windsong.

A/N : I'm very sorry it has taken me so very long to update, I suck I know. I lost my muse, my motivation and my notes but so help me I will finish this story!


End file.
